


She

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Poetry, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Dorothea is in love with her professor... 5 years later, she writes a poem about her feelings





	She

so soft that I wanna hold her hand

so beautiful that I don’t need a man

so warm that I could melt in her arms

so supportive that I will never face harm

so sweet that I could get a sugar rush 

so radiant that I could easily blush

so witty that I am taken by surprise

so charming that I get lost in her eyes

so funny that I laugh with all of my heart

so wonderful that I don’t want to be apart

so daring that I am willing to take a chance

so considerate that I may have a shot at romance

* * *

so surprising that I received her ring

so incredible that I felt my soul sing


End file.
